A conventional IV pump is programmed to deliver liquid medication. Such medication is hanging in containers (such as bags) from separate IV poles above the pump. The liquid medication leaves such containers at a controlled rate and is connected to an IV pump channel via IV tubing. As the medication leaves the IV pump channel, the medication is infused into the patient via intravenous access.
An example of a conventional IV pump is the Alaris PC Unit, Model 8015, Software Version 9.19, which is known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Such an IV pump may be used in combination with a pump module, such as the Alaris Pump Module 2426-0007, which is known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The PC unit may be used in combination with IV tubing, which is well known. An IV pump may be connected to an IV pole via a clamp—an exemplary method of connection is documented with reference to the documentation (available at www.bd.com) associated with the Alaris PC Unit, model 8015, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. IV channels may be connected to IV pump electronics via IUI connector which is known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
In most hospitals, a system is in place so that medication is scanned at a computer that is in a location different from, and separate to, the pump. Once the medication has been scanned, an IV pump user then programs the pump.
While some medication scanning systems are known in the prior art, several hospital systems report a lack of compliance with medication scanning, especially during emergency situations or in departments such as the emergency room.
Handheld scanners are also known, for scanning medications in a hospital setting, but those scanners may increase the risk of bacterial contaminations, since health care professionals touch such scanners several times throughout the day. Unwashed hands quickly create problems create and/or come in contact with multiple contaminated surfaces. Handheld scanners can thus contribute to increased contamination and infection risks.
Prior art IV poles allow medication to be hung in a manner that may contribute to medication dispensing errors. Thus, a possibility exists that medications will be confused, and wrong medications will be dispensed to a patient. Furthermore, current designs place patients at risk as a result of errors caused by for improperly diluted infusion. For example, IV potassium non-diluted may be connected to IV Normal Saline 0.9% in a piggyback fashion. Improper placement of medication, confusing placement of medication, and improper clamping of IV tubing (above the IV pump, for example) can result in medication error and undiluted medication infusion. Such an error may result in the infusion of non-diluted medication, with a result of a fatal heart dysrhythmia, and subsequent death.
In prior art, the pump may have scanner scan pump channel bar code technology to recognize if correct medication is connected to pump channel being programmed. Technology exists to scan the channel in which the medication is being connected to ensure proper medication is infusing in proper channel programmed below.
In one prior art configuration, the IV pumps are separate from the IV pole. The IV pole is designed to hang IV fluids that are to be infused into a patient's vein, or fluids may also be used for administration via other routes, such as intra-arterial, epidural, etc. The rate at which the infusion occurs is controlled by an IV pump based on the operation of hardware and software within the pump. The medicine being infused is desirably hung from a location that is higher than the pump so as to use gravity to push the fluids from the IV bag into IV tubing. In some emergent situations, bags of IV fluids are hung and the medication therein flows by gravity without a pump. In such situations, the drip rate may be manually set my hand, and the drip rate may be set based on skill. Administering medication by gravity in such a manner, and without a pump, poses many safety risks.
In the prior art, one known method is for software to prompt a user to scan a medical provider's ID badge and to then scan identification information (i.e. a bar code) attached to a patient. This may be done with a hand held scanner. This technique is intended to ensure that the correct medication is being delivered to each patient. In such a prior art system, audible and visual alerts with alarms, reminders, and other forms of user interface may be used to improve quality of care.
Software upgrades of prior art may include safety reminders on interfaces to remind IV pump users of evidenced based practice, and integration of pharmacy specific infusion instructions.
Software upgrades may include improved safety guardrails for medication infusion information. The safety mechanisms, as well, can assist to try to prevent incorrect medication rates, as incorrect rates can be fatal.
Electronic medical record (EMR) software can display error messages when scanning indicates that an error is about to occur (such as wrong medication scanned, wrong patient, wrong time, etc.).
An LCD screen of channel displays may indicate the letter of the channel that the PC communicates with (e.g. A, B, C, D, as described by Alaris).
An IV pump main computer PC may be connected to an IV channel. Data from a scanner and bar code may connect wirelessly or via wired connection or cord to hospital EMR in order to enhance safety procedures. Data from scanner on channel in Alaris model may connect via IUI connection as seen in prior art.